The Elysian Smile
by Empress Satori
Summary: Sasuke thinks about how privileged he is to be Naruto's most precious person- the only one he gives THAT smile to. Sasu/Naru. Gift fic for Cassie-chan! R


Title: The Elysian Smile  
Pairing (Fandom): Sasu/Naru (Naruto)  
Rating: K : No sex. Just a curse or two and they aren't used in the "cursing a person out" context so therefore, they probably don't even count as derogatory.  
Summary: Sasuke thinks about how privileged he is to be Naruto's most precious person- the only one he gives THAT smile to.  
Disclaimer: Do I REALLY have to do this? I suck too hard to be anywhere near equivalent to the awesomeness level of Kishimoto-san, let alone BE him, ergo the characters and world of **Naruto** are not my brilliant creations. Sad is I.  
Written for: Cassie-chan's 16th birthday!

* * *

**The Elysian Smile**

That smile.

God in heaven, but do I love that smile. What can I honestly say about it?

Everything possible will just come out sounding corny… but… I think I'll say them anyway.

Where do I start? How do I begin to define that which is so ethereally beautiful, it needs no definition?

That which is so amazingly luminous, it brightens even the darkest of days.

That which soothes the savage beast in all the souls that should catch but a glimpse of it.

That which keeps the demons- lone gone but not forgotten- in the past.

And I can't help but feel anything but blessed. For his smile is alive. It is oh so colorful and dynamic. It's just perfect, just… beautiful. So real, it should be its own entity. It has its own ever-changing personality.

A sun-filled beam: displaying all the joy and love that couldn't and shouldn't possibly be contained within his human heart… yet is.

A white flag of resignation: the exhausted product of one who has given their best effort only for it to not be enough, so this shows the fallback into a state of acquiescence… for now.

A chariot of fire that quickly races across the broad canvas of his face: when all his hard work and determination- to prove that he CAN do something, that NO is a word that dare not grace his vocabulary- finally pays off in the best possible outcome.

A crumbling levy tiring under the unforgiving onslaught of an emotional surge: a desperate attempt to hide the pain in his soul that one as young as we should never have endured… some of it I am ashamed to say was caused by my very own hand.

The hand that is now allowed to caress heaven every night.

I must be favored by the gods, for I am not worthy enough- after all I have done to hurt his body, his soul, his very spirit- to be graced by such a wondrous sight. I should never… that smile… shouldn't belong to me anymore. It never should have been mine to begin with.

Yet it is mine, for everyday without fail, he blesses me with its warmth.

For my angel- that guardian who was put on this Earth, in this place, just to watch over me and make sure that I would return to that path I've so often strayed from- may smile at all: friends and strangers alike.

But… he still saves that one special smile… just for me.

That smile…

That jewel that I would walk through the fires of Hell and back for if only it could eternally stay on his face for me and me alone. That gift that makes me feel like every damned thing I've done in my miserable life was worth it to be able to bask in the glow that is his smile. That chalice of purity that cleanses my sins when I'm washed in it and born anew each day.

That small little thing that looks so fragile, yet proves that looks can be deceiving. That soft cloud of tranquility, powerful enough to hold the entirety of the world on its shoulders like the mighty Atlas.

Nothing I can give can ever equal or replace the value of his smile- for one can't put a price on things like this.

And I'm glad. I'm so greatful that there are still some things in this Godforsaken world that can't be bought and sold.

So when I open the door, after the golden time of day has long since faded, and come face to face with the essence of light itself, I never cease to be left utterly breathless.

There he is, waiting for me, with that tender look on his face, sun-kissed and haloed by radiant hair- with that small, loving grace of divinity that glides silently across his lips and still manages to reach the pools of endless blue that are his eyes.

And when he greets me- "_Okaeri, Sasuke…"-_ I realize that it's enough. It's all enough. Forever and always. If I can continue to get so much love from just two little words, then I'll never want for more. So everyday in return, I offer my own smile and affection- and my private thanks to whatever gods may be out there for this holy treasure. And then I speak to my husband; my angel, my heart, my light… my love:

"_Tadaima, Naruto…" _

_I'm home…_

* * *

A/N: Waaaah!! WAFFYness all around! Sasuke was a little bit emo-ish, but I felt it necessary to the one-shot. Just goes to show how much he truly cherishes his Naruto. He loves him so much and I hope I conveyed that well enough. I've gotten good reviews from the few people that read it (including Cassie) so I also hope that whoever else reads it enjoys my short little stint into the Naruto (and Sasu/Naru) fandom. Glad I've finally gotten around to writing something again, even if it was this short little birthday fic.

-E.S.


End file.
